Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Agastache rugosaxc3x97Agastache pallidiflora cultivar Pink Perfume.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache plant, botanically known as Agastache rugosaxc3x97Agastache pallidiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Pink Perfumexe2x80x99.
The new Agastache is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boyl, The Netherlands. The new Agastache was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a seed bed of sown Agastache seed from various cross-pollinations of unnamed Agastache rugosa seedling selections, not patented, with unnamed Agastache pallidiflora seedling selections, not patented, in a controlled environment in Boyl, The Netherlands in 1998. The new Agastache was selected as an individual seedling within the progeny of these various cross-pollinations on the basis of its compact plant habit and red purple-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken at Boyl, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Agastache are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Pink Perfume have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Pink Perfumexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Pink Perfumexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Agastache cultivar:
1. Upright, mounded and compact plant habit.
2. Freely flowering habit with numerous spikes per plant and numerous flowers per spike.
3. Red purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Agastache are most similar to plants of the parent selections. Compared to plants of the parent selections, plants of the new Agastache are more compact, have deeper red purple flower coloration, and flower for a longer period of time.